Some embodiments described herein relate generally to coupling multiple circuit boards substrates. More particularly, some embodiments, described herein relate to physically and electrically coupling multiple coplanar substrates to form a printed circuit board.
Some known electronic devices manufactured for high-speed signal transfer (e.g., operating at a relatively high frequency such as, for example, a frequency greater than 3 GHz) use printed circuit board (PCB) dielectric materials with specific characteristics. Often, such dielectric materials are configured to minimize losses, thereby facilitating the high-speed signal transfer. Such known dielectric materials are typically relatively expensive. For example, in some instances known high speed dielectric materials can be five to seven times the cost of a standard, commonly-used PCB substrate (e.g., FR-4).
In an effort to reduce the cost of known high speed PCBs, PCB designers often attempt to segregate high-speed electrical components (e.g., electrical components operating at relatively high frequencies such as, for example, frequencies above 3 GHz) from the other electrical components included in the PCB (e.g., electrical components operating at relatively non-high-speed or low frequencies such as, for example, frequencies at or below 3 GHz). In some known instances, the high speed electrical components are disposed on or in the high speed substrate and the non-high speed electrical components are disposed on a standard substrate such as, FR-4. By segregating the high speed electrical components the amount of the expensive dielectric material can be reduced. By disposing electrical components on multiple substrates, interconnects are used to electrically and/or physically couple the substrates.
In some instances, the use of interconnects can further increase the cost of the PCB. Furthermore, some known interconnects are configured to both physically (e.g., mechanically) and electrically couple the multiple substrates. In some instances, the physical coupling of the substrates, via the interconnects, can place the interconnects under undesirable strain. For example, in some instances, the PCB can be placed under strain such that a soldered coupling between the interconnect and the substrate can fail (e.g., break).
In some instances, the manufacturing process of the PCB including multiple substrates can include independently producing the multiple substrates prior to being physically and electrically coupled. In such instances, the manufacturing process can further include testing each substrate prior to physically and electrically coupling the substrates. Thus, the cost of the PCB can be further increased due to the increased number of process steps (e.g., testing each substrate).
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus and methods for physically and electrically coupling multiple coplanar substrates to form a printed circuit board.